


Shelter Somewhere in Me

by thattrainssailed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thattrainssailed/pseuds/thattrainssailed
Summary: The lights are dim in the kitchen. Warm bulbs cast a golden glow that bounces off hanging pots and pans to finally rest on the walls in slowly swinging patches of light. The sun feebly makes an attempt at assistance, but it is dipping below the New York skyline too quickly to make a real difference. As it sets the heat in the loft rises, accompanied by the smell of ginger and the subtle sweetness of capsicum. Water bubbles patiently in a pot to the side. In the middle of it all stands Magnus, examining the contents of a cutting board. It’s taken Alec some getting used to seeing his boyfriend like this - Magnus pioneers luxury and androgyny, and so seeing him dressed down in jeans, a t-shirt and a few absent-minded pieces of jewellery is… different. Not unwelcome.





	Shelter Somewhere in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was wholly inspired by [this](http://maxmaksart.tumblr.com/post/181545377556/%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%B4%D0%B5%D0%BC-%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80-%D1%8F-%D0%B6%D0%B5-%D0%B7%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8E-%D1%87%D1%82%D0%BE-%D1%82%D1%8B) gorgeous art by maxmaksart. Their work is always absolutely incredible and this one in particularly struck me.

If there was one word to describe Magnus’ persona, it would be magical. Not just in the exact definition, but with all its connotations: the power, the talent, the extravagance, the charm that drips from Magnus with every wave of his hand, every word that falls from his lips. He is prestige incarnate in a way Alec has never seen before; a hurricane of energy that whips everyone to incoherence with its majesty. A storm raining dominance, flashing with skill, thundering prodigality. **  
**

But all storms have their eye. And this, this right now, is the calm amongst overwhelming power and stature.

The lights are dim in the kitchen. Warm bulbs cast a golden glow that bounces off hanging pots and pans to finally rest on the walls in slowly swinging patches of light. The sun feebly makes an attempt at assistance, but it is dipping below the New York skyline too quickly to make a real difference. As it sets the heat in the loft rises, accompanied by the smell of ginger and the subtle sweetness of capsicum. Water bubbles patiently in a pot to the side. In the middle of it all stands Magnus, examining the contents of a cutting board. It’s taken Alec some getting used to seeing his boyfriend like this - Magnus pioneers luxury and androgyny, and so seeing him dressed down in jeans, a t-shirt and a few absent-minded pieces of jewellery is… different. Not unwelcome. Alec’s abdomen thrills at the reminder of Magnus’ shirt, even now, unable to see the graphic.

A harsh exhale interrupts his quiet observations.

“What’s up?” he asks, leaning back against the benchtop. Magnus had insisted on cooking Alec dinner tonight, but judging by the crease between his eyebrows, things are going less than swimmingly.

“I just don’t see how one dices a capsicum. They’re a round vegetable. If you cut into them the results are circular. At what point in the process do they become like dice?” Magnus complains, glaring at the offending pepper on the wooden board. Alec feels oddly sorry for it - the opposite end of Magnus’ frown is not a good place to be, least of all when he’s holding a sharp knife.

“What does the recipe say?” Alec approaches to look over his boyfriend’s shoulder, but is halted by a hastily thrown up hand.

“We agreed that I am going to do this, Alexander,” Magnus reminds him. His jaw sets in the way that only comes out when the warlock is feeling particularly stubborn.

Alec looks at the benchtop again, at the pile of torn, papery garlic skin littering the surrounds the unwashed greens in a colander off to the side; the number of unchopped vegetables laid out on the cutting board. The water is starting to reduce in the boiling pot, escaping as steam. The last of the natural life peers through the window to reflect on the blades of the knives crescendoing in size on the wall. His lips twitch.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

Magnus turns a little to look directly at Alec, set jaw twitching. His waist twists and Alec takes the opportunity to swoop, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ tummy, pressing his chest against his back. Magnus makes a small noise in protest but Alec presses his face into his neck.

“You don’t have to do it by yourself,” he mumbles against soft skin. Magnus hesitates, stubbornness considering itself, before putting down the knife and taking Alec’s hand where it rests on his stomach, linking their fingers together.

“I suppose not,” he concedes. Alec hums happily, palm rubbing absently over Magnus’ torso until he feels the slight difference in fabric that tells him he’s found the words on Magnus’ shirt. I love my angel. They stand there for a while, bodies warming the kitchen more than any burner ever could, until the night finishes its arrival and the kitchen is copper with warm metal reflections. Finally, Alec shifts his head enough to rest his chin on Magnus’ shoulder. He frees his hands and picks up the knife, examining a capsicum. Magnus sighs and waves a hand. Two glasses of red wine appear next to them; the warlock takes a sip of his before resting his hands against the benchtop. Alec experimentally cuts into the vegetable and Magnus curls around to press a tender kiss behind Alec’s ear.

Alec sees the eye of the storm. He makes it his home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Riches and Wonders by The Mountain Goats. I often yell incoherently about malec on [tumblr](https://thattrainssailed.tumblr.com/) so feel free to join me over there.


End file.
